otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Blast
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs Purgatory in Silver This broad, silvered tongue of a platform hangs over an anonymous orange glow that spills up to either side of golden guard rails. The ceiling is high, perhaps 20 feet above the platform, and just barely visible in the dim light. Chrome tables, not more than a foot in height, are surrounded by comfortable looking pillows of varying colors. In the center of each table is a small, electronic display mounted in a manner that allows it 360 degrees of rotation. Soft lights set strategically in the tables and railings reflect off the floor, creating an eerie sort of pale. Rising beneath arches of gold at the extreme end of the platform is a bar, more traditional seating available there in the form of stools. Exotic liquors and ales are prominantly displayed in a veiling wall that rises behind it and up to join the ceiling. Displays, similar to those located on the tables, are set in the bar before each stool. A pair of gleaming discs rise and fall within antigrav tubes that lead to other areas of the tavern. Vampire whirs into the tavern atop his hoverchair. ~Zangali.~ Volanta sends simply, aura squirming uneasily at the thought. He shrugs a little, then tilts his head to look at the door, his attention drawn by the whirring. A few flickers of yellow appear around the Vollistan. A small ungstiri sits at the bar, looking up as the barkeep sets down her shot of vodka and snps down her sandwich wfrom the grille. A quick duck of her head and she offers a crisp "Spasiba ... tank you," in return. First she inspects the sandwich and with a puff of breath and the smallest frown slips the tomtoes off and sets them to the side. There's a quick glance over her shoulder at the whoosh of the hoverchair, but then she just returns to her late lunch. Boris Boromov turns his head to look at the whirring noise behind him. His gaze follows Vampire for a few moments, then returns to his drink. Merram nods once as two beers are set the before the humanoid and Vollistan. Merram slants a glance to the whirring and quirks an eyebrow once. Than takes a swallow of his beer. "Zangali eh... Shitty." He mutters, raking a hand through his hair. "What have you been up too?" Mika is near the center of the room, seated on a pillow placed next to a low table, he sips tea and looks about the room. Vampire whirs toward the counter, throws his arms wide and grins as he sees the bartender. "Sweetcheeks, how ya doin'!?" The bartender grimaces, then says, "Uh, just fine, boss. Long time no see." ~Just typical legal bordem.~ Volanta sends as his eyes travel back to Merram. The yellow around Volanta dies off to leave only the green. ~But after this job, I'll have enough that I wont have to work for a while. So that's good, at least.~ Waggling his tattooed brow, Vampire says, "That's right! I'm your boss! That means free booze! Shit, WHY did I ever leave this place?" Merram nods briefly as he sips at his drink. Glancing to Vampire and shakes his head softly. "Eh. Haven't bought your own island yet?" A joking tone. The jet haired woman just gives a sidelongs glance down the bar, her head tilted, her locks hanging straight down. There's a raise of one brow as she pauses in her sandwich nibbling. " ..... sveetcheeks?" She then lets a mischevious smile cross her face, for just a heartbeat, and then she returns to her attention to her meal. After sipping his beer for a few moments, Volanta's attention shifts back to Merram. ~I think I'd have to work a bit longer than I have to get an island... even a small one.~ He thinks. Vampire glances over at Merram, and his eyes widen as he looks the lad up and down. "Meeeeeee-rrrrrrowwwww," he growls. "Aren't you just a taste delight?" He winks, then nods to the bartender. "Whiskey! Make it sloppy!" From the commercial quarter, Hewson enters with a rather large ruck sack slung over one arm. Tentatively, she moves to sit near the end of the bar, scuffed boots hanging well off the floor. Boris Boromov orders another vodka, and spares another glance towards Vampire. He pulls the drink over to him and begins working on it. Merram chuckles a bit and nods to Volanta. "Yeah, probably. What brings ya to Sanctuary?" A curious tone. Than slanting a look to Vampire, fire and ice dance in them, and he flashes teeth in a hard grimace. ~You don't want this one, buddy. He has too much emotional baggage.~ Volanta sends to Vampire as he turns his head to look at the man. He takes another sip of his beer. Vampire fehs at Volanta, then swings his tattooed gaze toward Hewson, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at Merram and the Light Singer. "I think the shiny one's just got his claws on the fresh meat and doesn't want to share." Hewson rests the bag beside her barstool, then raises up a bit to dig deeply into the pocket of her skirt. She turns the few credits she comes up with out onto the bar and frowns as the bartender approaches. "Do you have a special?" she asks, sounding not very hopeful. Boris Boromov picks up his vodka from the bar and wanders over to a table in the far corner, taking a seat and leaning back slightly in the chair, watching the bar. Mika stretches and yawns loudly, before settiling back down into a poorly postured seated position on his pillow. He is engaged in some reading on his datapad. Nibbling at her sandwich, small bites taken slowly, the ungstiri woman slowly stretches out her meal. For the moment her cold shot of vodka waits patiently, though every now and then she runs a finger atop the rim of the glass. The bartender, currently fixing Vampire's whiskey in a big tumbler, nods to Hewson. "Depends on your preference. You like exotic liquors?" Merram chokes a bit on his drink and slants a look to Vampire. Shaking his head and rakes a hand through his hair. A slight grimace graces his features. ~Hey Merram, I know you haven't spent much time on Ungstir recently, but have you ever met Vechkov what's-his-name? He used to be the overseer of the Ungstiri Citizen's Committee, I think.~ Volanta sends, gaze flicking over to Merram after a few seconds watching Vampire. Hewson allows the hint of a frown to curl the corners of her mouth. "If by 'exotic' you mean Nall Piss or something like that, then no." She waits a beat, then leans forward and lowers her voice. "What -do- you mean by exotic...exactly?' "By exotic," the bartender says, "I mean something new we just got in. Castori canuba berry juice. This drink will put you on the full horizontal." Vampire snatches his tumbler of whiskey from the bartender, then guzzles it, an amber trickle working its way down his cheeks and neck, splashing on his Goth outfit. He doesn't seem to care. Mika continutes to read, his head bobs up occasionally and looks around the room. Pausing for a heartbeat, the small ungstiri sets down her sandwich. Leaning forward she answers Volanta's question, in a manner. "A Vechkov? nyi anyone by zat name has shov't up at a Ceeteezen's Commeettee meetink een vhat ... lets zee ... sefen months?" Merram shrugs a bit. "I've heard of Vechkov. That's it. I know next-to-nothing about him." He shrugs abit, a hand lightly touches the side of his head. A sigh and he takes a swallow of the amber liquid before him. Hewson glances down the bar at the goth, the crease of her frown deepening. "That should be alright," she says to the bartender. "Maybe it's made with berries or something?" "It's made with berries," the bartender confirms. "They've been fermented, of course, but they have a real kick-ass effect on the humanoid melon. Don't do a thing to the Castori except instill a state of mild bliss. They're little, but they know how to make a hangover." Mika is seated on a pillow next to a low table near the center of the room, sipping a cup of tea, he is reading something on his datapad, and not paying attention to much of anything else. The small deyvachka sits at the bar, just her, a shot of vodka and a nibbled roast beast sandwich before her. She glances back, over her shoulder, as she hears the door open. Her face brightens as she sees the Qua ambassador enter. Boris Boromov finishes off his vodka, and slides the glass across the table. A waitress picks it up non-chalantly in her rounds. Ordering nothing else, he leans forward on the table, crossing his arms as his focus looks towards the crowd gathered next to the bar. TwistingWind glances about once, than nods to the Ambassador. "Behave." A quick flash of teeth and he slips outside. Staff thumping on the ground, clasped with metal pieces on it. ~Oh, I know.~ Volanta sends with a glance to Innokentevna. He then looks back to Merram. ~I remember him saying something about that Nall invasion,~ The Light Singer thinks, ~something I found rather interesting, but I can't remember what it was.~ Stargazer laughs softly, "Always." she says quietly to the brave as he leaves her. She moves to one side and glances around the room for a table. Vampire finishes off the tumbler - half the whiskey in it soaked his outfit, but enough got in him that he sways dangerously before tossing the tumbler behind the counter and cries out, "Holly-fuckin'-booooo-yah!" He pistons his fists in the air. "JOHN HENRY, where are you!?" Mika looks up and sees Stargazer. For a moment he forgets his datapad and smiles. Hewson collects her credits from the bar and slings the bag back over her shoulder. "On second thought, maybe I'm not that thirsty after all," she says and turns for the door. Merram slants a look to Vampire, than to Volanta. A slight nod. "Ahh, sorry wouldn't know." Swirling the last bits of his beer and downs it. The small woman leans back in her stool, turning to face the open room. "Gospahza Star ... donbry dyen ... goot tay. mint eef I join you?" "First drink's free," the bartender tells Hewson. ~It's starting to bother me, not being able to remember what it was that he said.~ Volanta sends with a little dismissive shrug to Merram. He turns his attention to his drink while continuing to telepath his train of thought. ~Something about someone going into hiding, I think.~ Hewson puts up a hand, offering a brief smile. "Thanks anyway." Vampire shakes his head, tries to focus his eyes, grins devilishly, then looks around. His eyes fix on Mika. "John Henry!" Stargazer glances towards the Ungstiri woman's voice. She smiles brightly, "Katya!" she calls out to her as she begins to weave her way towards her stool. Mika turns to hear what the racket is and catches Vampires gaze with his own. Mika shakes a bit and finally manages to break away and pretent to read again. Merram quirks an eyebrow slightly and nods briefly. "Yeah, I bet." He mumbles, shaking his head a bit, and sighs. "Can we go somewhere and talk in private.. Please Vole?" Innokentevna nods back to Stargazer, making sure there's a place waiting for her. "Come, sit ... eets a late lunch for me." The ungstiri deyvachka smiles. "I hope my mail vas helpful?" Vampire jerks on the control stick of the hoverchair, executing a reverse before arcing toward Mika. Boris Boromov rises up from his table, and spares another glance towards Vampire. Perhaps a smirk on his face? One can't be too sure as he turns for the door. He places his hands into his trench coat's pockets as he does, and steps out into the quarter. Volanta's luminesence shimmers with a bit of purple as he looks over to Merram. ~Talk in private? How long will it take?~ The Vollistan inquires while fishing some credits from his pocket. Mika looks up, sees Vampire approaching. He tenses up a bit and watches Vampire cautiously. Stargazer nods as she reaches Innokentevna, "I hope so too, I let Volanta know." she slips onto the stool, "I am still waiting for Mr. Cottington to say if I may meet with him." She smiles at the other woman as she as comfortable as a Qua can be when not sitting on the ground, "Thank you for the recording." Merram shakes his a head bit. "It won't take long..." A bit hesitant. Standing up and slips some credits from his pocket. Making sure his coat is bound tightly about him and waits quietly. Vampire comes a stop a few feet from Mika and grins, pointing drunkenly. "John Henry! Have you forgotten that night of love?" ~Fine...~ Volanta sends in acknowledgement, pinning a few credits to the bar with a salt shaker before rising to his feet. He glances around briefly, then looks to the hovertube leading down. ~If this wont take long, can we talk downstairs?~ Merram sets some credit chips on the bartop, than nods to the Vollistan. "Sure." Taking a step towards it. Mika, now more annoyed than feeling threatened, gives Vampire a look of annoyed botherment. "Dude, take it somewhere else, ok?" he says directly. Ebonpelt stalks into the nightclub from the Commercial Quarter, slowing her pace inside the door to allow her eyes a moment to adjust to the change in lighting. Leaning back against the counter, Katya reaches up to dust aside her bangs. "Mayhaps ve can geet z'is tone vithout efen botherink Cottinkton, da? An kvicker." She takes a small bite from her sandwich. "An you are more zan velcome. I hafe a bag ov corn on zee Gray Horse, peek't eet up at zee market Fritay, da? Zough Fritay night ..." The courier slowly shakes her head, her smile a touch warmer. "Fritay nite Meloty an' I spent splashink een zee lake, beneath zee stars an triftink clouts." Innokentevna sits at the bar with Stargazer and a sandwich. Well, half a sandwich. Vampire's eyes get wide and he says, "You wound me, John! I --" But what he might say next is cut off by the thunderclap and eruption of flame as his hoverchair explodes beneath him, sending shards of plastic and metal in all directions, hurling his battered body, crackling with flames that consume his black outfit, against the bar counter. The flaming remnants of the shattered hoverchair fall to the floor. Volanta, Stargazer, Ebonpelt and Merram are able to dodge the shrapnel. Katya and Mika are both hit. Stargazer nods as she talks to Innokentevna, "Katya, I still need to speak to him. I have been so concerned about WindSong and was thinking a PowWow would be nice to have..." At the explosion of Vampire's chair she ducks and makes a grab for Innokentevna as she heads for the floor. She shields her eyes from the flying pieces. Xaldan enters the room and takes a step back towards the door as he watches the flaming hoverchair shatter. Vampire lies near the bar counter, his clothes aflame. Mika takes a nearly direct blow from the exploding wheelchair. Bit's of burning plastic hiss and pop around him. Merram drops and rolls backwards. Hands dropping to his hips as the tail ends of his coat are snapped back. Lightly touching pistol grips, than lets the coat close about him again. Glancing about carefully. With a sharp flash of orange, Volanta falls behind the nearest table. He quickly rolls over to look at Vampire's flaming body, prompting a rise of red in the Light Singer's aura. The Vollistan removes his jacket as he struggles back to his feet, only to dive immediately at Vampire, attempting to smother the flames with his jacket. Stargazer glances around from beneath her shielding hand as soon as the flying stuff settles. Seeing Vampire's flaming body she takes off her buckskin coat quickly as she moves towards him to do the same thing that Volanta is trying to do. Ebonpelt lets out a feline yowl, ducking down and covering her head with her arms for a few moments, before peeping out between them. Rising slowly to her feet again, she starts to trot towards Vampire's body. "Is anyone in here a paramedic?", she shouts, her voice betraying more than a touch of fear. Volanta succeeds in smothering the flames. Vampire appears to be unconscious. His skin on most of his body is blackened, burned. Xaldan smirks and starts to chuckle quietly as he watches Vampire on fire, "Seems like I came at the right time." Mika wipes his forehead, and looks at his bloody hand in horror. He nervously cases the scene. Stargazer continues towards Vampire, slipping her coat back on as she sees the flames are out. She knees down beside him, "We need to get help now." she says, "This is beyond what I know to do." Vampire is on the floor near the bar counter, badly burned, covered partially with Volanta's jacket. The wreckage of his hoverchair is strewn just about everywhere. Xaldan is standing near the door, watching Vampire and the rest with a smirk on his face. Innokentevna turns and is caught, tumbled backwards from the explosion, tumbled to the floor as Stargazer grabs her. Easily Katya-handled she lands with a hard smash. one breath, then two, as she pushes herself back up, looking around, shaking her head, words choked out. "Gospadi ... Star ... are you okay?" She leans against the bar and then reaches around behind her, to the small of her back. "Ebat' ... ebat' ... ebatebatebat." She just frowns. Dhreen ducks into the restaurant in the wake of Siithok, looking about quickly, searchingly, his eyes scanning the place for the small form of a particular person. Siithok steps warily in, rill fully raised and his pulse pistol held in his left hand as he looks around. Failing to get a response from anyone about paramedic skills, Ebonpelt moves over to crouch beside the fallen man. Looking at Volanta, she half-snarls a whisper, "Are you any good at paramedical aid, or do I get to play at doctor until some real help arrives?" Her hands are already moving to check for a pulse, and to try to ensure that Vampire's breathing is not obstructed. Rytorth follows after Siith and Dhreen, looking tense. She's followed by a small tawny cat on a leash which looks like it's part cougar. Merram is standing near the bar. Coat bound tightly about his waist and he searches the room with a flat look. Slanting a glance to the newcomers. Panting heavily, Volanta stumbles back a few steps from Vampire. The red begins to melt away from the air around him, though the orange becomes deeper. ~Shit.~ He announces to the bar, though his attention falls on Ebonpelt. ~No, paralegal is it.~ The Light Singer replies with a shake of his head. Mika is on his knees near the center of the room, bleeding from his head, his clothes are torn and charred. Vampire opens one rheumy eye, the other is burned shut. He rasps, "John Hen..." He jerks a badly charred finger toward Xaldan. Then, he goes silent. No breath. No pulse. Siithok blinks, awkwardly sticking the pistol back in its holster and his rill remaining raised, "Rytorth iss a doctor, and I think CSISs hass been told about thiss.." He trails off, continueing to look across the mangled room. Xaldan coughs loudly, looking right and then left, his expression suddenly becoming serious, "Quick Doctor help him!" Stargazer closes her eyes as Vampire rasps out his last breath, "I do not think we need parametics for this one now." she says softly, "He is with the Great Spirit already." After saying a quick prayer in Navajo, she opens her eyes and stands to step away from the body. Dhreen seems to relax somewhat as he notices the explosion was only localized obviously and he makes his way along the walls to avoid any panicky customers until he is close to Innokentevna, then he winds his way around them to her side, giving Stargazer a nod before looking at Katya worriedly, "Are you alright?" checking her visibly over, shaking his head reproachfully, "You always manage to get into trouble .. more so than me .. is there any trouble to avoid?" sparring the chared corpse only a brief look. Rytorth nods, trotting over to Vampire, "What happened?" The cat has sat down, mrowling in protest as he's dragged along the floor. At Stargazer's words the female Grimlahdi stops in her tracks, going limp and hanging her snout, seeming upset. Ebonpelt glances to Volanta, tail curling for a moment, She says, " "This man needs expert medical aid now!" She starts trying to arrange Vampire's body for CPR and mouth-to-mouth, attempting to avoid too severely aggravating the burns." Innokentevna looks up to Stargazer, a gallows grin on her face, but there is absolutely no humor in it. She just raises her hand, the one that had reached behind her. It is covered in deep crimson. "Ungstiri luck ... nothin' but bat." Her breathing is forced, slow, like a kata, as she bleeds. She glances over ... not moving. "ees he ... steel ... vith us?" Mika decided to sit back and wait for help to arrive. He moves himself over next to a pole, sits back, and examines his wounds. Volanta blinks a few times at Ebonpelt, his aura shimmering. He takes another step back from Ebonpelt before turning to look at the rest of the room. The Vollistan walks away from Vampire's body, glancing to Mika for a moment before looking to Dhreen, Innokentevna, and finally to Xaldan. Rytorth grunts at Ebon's words, hurrying over to Vampire and crouching beside the body, tail flicking. Xaldan frowns looking around the room his eyes turns to Mika who he moves quickly towards He says, "ces'Edien L'lannei elei L'lannei dharna nahlieen Sarie'a einu" Siithok continues to stand uselessly, his raised rill and flicking tail showing obvious agitation as he looks around the room. Merram shakes his head and slouches against the wall. Watching and waiting silently. Ebonpelt looks up sharply at Rytorth, then returns her attention to appropriately arranging Vampire for emergency aid. "You're a doctor?", she quietly asks the lizard. Stargazer turns back to Katya, eyes widening as she sees her friend. Grabbing a towel off the bar she moves to her and kneels down. Shaking her head she softly says, "He is gone. Let me see your back." Dhreen snorts at Innokentevna, "You're being silly again sis." then he sighs and looks at Stargazer, "Would you maybe tell her she should get herself fixed up before she bleeds all over the place. I'm sure enough she wouldn't listen to me." Rytorth nods to Ebon, "Yes. But..it looks like he's gone to meet his ancestors. I don't think there's anything we can do for him anymore." Mika surveys his wounds. He manages to notice an obvious gash on his head, bleeding, and a deep slice like cut on his upper right arm, bleeding through his coveralls. Innokentevna closes her eyes tight, as Dhreen speaks. "Eets vorse zen zat ..." She pushes herself away from the bar, a scootch across the floor. She then leans forward, hugging herself, teeth just resting on her lowerlip. "Hov bat ees eet zis time?" Volanta turns slowly to look back at Vampire. He cracks the knuckles on his left hand slowly while looking at the man's burnt body. The air around Volanta shimmers dimly, but remains bright orange. Ebonpelt gives Rytorth what might be a disbelieving look if one is Demarian, but to others probably just looks like a level stare. "He was talking less than thirty seconds ago. I'm sure we can at least _try_ to keep his vitals going while an ambulance gets here, no?" Merram just slants a look to Vole and slips his hands into his coat pockets. Hooding his eyes and settles in a slouched stance, watching the room. It seems. Dhreen arches a brow at Katya's words, then he looks around and finally moves to pull one of the tables closer, throwing a few pillows on it for good measure. Then he takes Katya carefully and puts her belly down on the table, kneeling next to her and looks at Stargazer, "Could you take a look?" while he carefully peels Katya's blouse away at the gash, exposing it to Stargazers view, looking a bit cluelessly at her. He's no medic. Rytorth nods and shrugs, "Alright. You get air moving into his lungs and I'll get his chest moving." Siithok hisses softly to himself, "iss there anything I could do to help here?" He then pauses, "Everyone who iss not injured or helping sshould leave to make thiss eassier once the emergenccy sservicesss arrive." He turns towards the door, tail flicking below its cast. Ebonpelt does as instructed, kneeling beside Vampire's head, pinching shut his nose, moving her other hand to hold his jaw appropriately, and lowering her muzzle to his face to blow air into his lungs. Volanta shakes his head quickly from side to side, as if to clear it. He glances to the door once, then looks back to Vampire. The Light Singer presses his fingers to the bridge of his nose while his aura stirrs around him. Merram looks to Vole, a flash of worry, and he pushes off the wall to him. Still searching the room slowly, hands delved into his coat pockets. Mika sits uncomfortably, he occasionally wipes his forehead to keep blood out of his eyes. He watches the group working on Vampire with an almost calm detatchment. Vampire gets a weak pulse, his breath comes raggedly, weakly, thanks to Rytorth. Volanta's fingers lower from his nose as he fixes his gaze on the crispy man. The Vollistans aura starts to ebb a little more. Xaldan stops just before reaching Mika then turns back to look at Vampire, watching the scortched body for a few moments, he quickly makes for the exit. Rytorth grins, "He's coming back. Now we have to keep him here." As she speaks, she watches Vampire, ready to help out if he needs it again. Nekrundian ascends from below and steps off the gleaming disc. Ebonpelt settles back on her haunches, hoping to be able to leave any further care to an expert. She flicks her gaze around at the rest of the room, quickly scanning it, before returning her attention to Vampire. Vampire is badly burned, barely breathing on the floor near the counter. Wreckage of his hoverchair is scattered about. Stargazer moves closer to the table and takes a look at Innokentevna's injury. "It will be alright, Katya." she says as she gently presses the towel around the piece of shrapnel lodged in the woman's back, "Do not move.' she orders as she tries to stem the bleeding. "It missed your spine." Merram pauses a moment and veers from his friend(?), Vole, and heads to Mika. "Sir." He says in a deadpan tone. Snapping a look over the man, than turns a bit. Facing the room more. Producing a cloth and hands it over to Mika. Siithok turns and looks back round again, tail flicking irrately, "could thosse who are not injured or helping pleassse try to leave to give the emergency sserviesss more room once they arrive?! Thosse who are sstill injured but can move sshould come out ass well to make it eassier for themsselves to be treated." Mika sits, leaning against a pole near the center of the room, bleeding from the head but consious. He watches the group trying to save Vampire. Dhreen blinks and looks at Stargazer, "Shrapnel?" he asks worriedly, looking down at the wound in Katya's back. Then he sighs deeply, "Mazes, sis, you must have a real preference for the medbay. Why don't you get yourself a degree in medicine .. it would make this a lot less painful. You could go there on your own." Rytorth is kneeling beside Vampire, tail flicking. She glances at Siith, bobbing her snout, "Yes. Anyone who isn't hurt or helping those who are hurt, should leave." Nekrundian scans the room. Noticing his friend Mika is injured, he considers attending to him first, but thinks better of it and looks about. Who needs the arts of a healer the most? he muses. Mika takes the cloth from Merram and in turning he notices Nekrundian descending. Mika, looking at Nekrundian, points toward Vampire. Volanta's mind manages to get a telepathic foot in the door of Vampire's psyche. ~Who did this?~ Is all the Light Singer manages to squeeze through the narrow telepathic link. Innokentevna stays still and quiet. her eyes just close, breath slowly relaxing, concentrating on longer and deeper exhalations. "Nyi a jokink matter, Dhreen ... nyi funny." The ungstiri deyvachka turns her head to look at Stargazer. "Hov bat ees eet?" Nekrundian quickly sizes up Vampire's injuries. Merram nods and looks to Mika slightly. "How ya feelin'?" He asks in a quiet tone and slants a look to Nekrundian. Than about the room, resting a moment here and there. The response from Vampire's mind is weak, flagging, to Volanta: ~Jealous boyfriend.~ And then...nothing. Ebonpelt glances up at Nekrundian from where she kneels beside Vampire's head. "I think that the doctor's got him stable. Are you a paramedic?" The burned scarecrow's vitals plummet again. His chest stops rising and falling. His pulse fades away. Mika says, "I'll be ok, I should go to the medbay when the medics arrive I think." Nekrundian says, "I am known as a healer amoung my own people, and I have a good knowledge of human anatomy as well." "You will heal." Stargazer says as she smiles at Innokentevna, "It is nothing that cannot be healed. I do not want to remove the shrapnel until the rescue team get here. Removing it now may cause more of a loss of blood. Just stay still." Dhreen snorts softly at Katya, "I don't think it's funny either. For some reason you always manage to get yourself messed up though." he sighs deeply, "Maybe I should at least read up some on first aid for the next time this happens to you." he shakes his head and sighs. Then he smiles wryly, "I suppose I'll have to visit you in medbay now. See that you get better again soon." Siithok pauses, then shrugs his uninjured shoulder and turns to head outside, He says, "sssrrip sssSSs Iss ssssiiiss llruth" Innokentevna nods quietly, closing her eyes. "To nyi let zem take me to metbay ... please." Ebonpelt gestures to Vampire, while looking at Nekrundian. "Go ahead. Your mouth's at least the right shape. Muzzles are NOT designed for mouth-to-mouth...." As she talks, she rises to her feet and steps out of the way, letting Nekrundian take her position at Vampire's head. Merram nods a bit, a militaristic air about him. "Do you feel dizzy or anything? Feel something lodged in your body?" He asks, slanting a searching gaze over the room. Volanta's jaw clenches as some more red bubbles up in the air around him. ~Useless.~ The Vollistan thinks aloud. His eyes start to scan the room again as he reaches a hand up to rub the back of his neck. Nekrundian's lanky body folds to attend to Vampire. Mika wipes his forehead and twists a bit in his seat. "I feel pretty much like I fell out of a tree, but I think it's just my arm and my head." Rytorth tastes the air and then bobs her snout to Nek, checking Vampire's pulse and then glancing at Ebon, "Snouts are /less/ designed for mouth-to-mouth." Ebonpelt stalks towards Volanta, casting a worried look back over her shoulder at Vampire as Rytorth and Nekrundian resume the efforts to keep him alive. Merram nods softly. "You'll be fine until the medics get here." Than watching Xaldan leave, he heads over to Vole. "Come on. We can't do anything here." Slanting a glance to Ebonpelt. Vampire shows no change. Nekrundian shakes his head and looks up. "Who is the superior healer? I am willing to keep trying!" Dhreen looks over to Rytorth, frowning sligthly, then shaking his head, muttering darkly under his breath. Then he looks about and notices the other healer next to the charred body, giving it a pondering look, saying quietly, "Well, there are obviously two medics here .. now we need to get one of them to treat Katya." maybe more adressing Stargazer than the patient. Rytorth shrugs, "I don't know. But I am /not/ going to let him die while I can try to keep him alive." Stargazer has both hands flat against Innokentevna back, the towel wrapped carefully around it, blood slowly seeping through it, "You will need the wound closed." She nods to Dhreen, "Please get one. I can only hold the blood in." The familiar, faint sounds of pulsing and wailing police sirens becomes incipient from the door leading out toward the commercial quarter. Volanta shakes his head slowly to Ebonpelt. ~Not yet.~ He sends before turning towards the door. The Light Singer nods briefly to Merram before starting to walk out of the bar. Vampire has lost all signs of life. No pulse. No breathing. Attempts to resuscitate no longer seem to work. Merram turns on heel and follows the Vollistan out, keeping his hands inside his pockets. Casting a look to the Demarian and than away. Ebonpelt gazes around the room, her back to Vampire and the professional medics. "Does anyone want a somewhat-competent alien to try to look at their injuries?"